1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to an electrical component holder for a purpose of vehicle installation, and in more particularly relate to an electrical component holder that contains an electrical component to be retrofitted to an internal circuit in an electrical junction box of an automotive vehicle and enhance workability in attaching the electrical component to an electrical component mounting section of the electrical junction box.
2. Background Art
In an electrical junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle, an electrical component such as a fuse, a relay, a connector, or the like is attached to the electrical junction box in a producing process of the electrical junction box. However, on account of a circuit construction, there is a case where a relay or the like is attached to the electrical junction box in a motor vehicle assembling process for mounting the electrical junction box on a motor vehicle, namely in a motor vehicle producing maker.
In the case where a fuse, a relay, or the like is attached to a mounting section of the electrical junction box in the motor vehicle assembling process, a working person wears gloves during working. If an electrical component such as a fuse, a relay, or the like is a small size, it would be difficult for gloved fingers to pinch or grasp the electrical component and consequently there is a possibility that the gloved fingers will drop the electrical component.
Also, electrical components to be retrofitted in a motor vehicle by a manufacturer are contained in a box or a bag for transportation. However, a different box or bag, containing an electrical junction box, may be delivered to the manufacturer. There is a possibility that the electrical components interferes with one another in the box or the bag on account of vibrations or the like during transportation and the electrical components will be subject to damages.